


Silver Sword

by Next_To_You_28



Category: One Direction (Band), Only The Brave - Louis Tomlinson (Song)
Genre: (sometimes), After care, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- Dom/Neutral/Sub, Anal Fingering, Arranged Marriage, Blindfolds, Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Dark Magic, Dom Harry, Dom Harry Styles/Sub Louis Tomlinson, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, King Harry, King Harry Styles, King Louis Tomlinson, Kings & Queens, Kink Discovery, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, Louis Tomlinson in a Dress, Magic, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis(end of the book), Multi, NOW the smut tags, Older Harry, Power Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Praise Kink, Queen Louis Tomlinson, Rape Recovery, Rimming, Rough Sex, Song: Only The Brave (Louis Tomlinson), Sub Louis Tomlinson, Subspace, Swords, Top Harry, Violence, Virgin Louis Tomlinson, War, many people die, mouth spitting, not the main characters, rape scene, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Next_To_You_28/pseuds/Next_To_You_28
Summary: Scotland and England are at war. You want a dominant to rule, someone who can make the hard choices and not give in easily. That is what Scotland has, a dominant heir. A man who is ready to take charge and win whatever war it is to come. What happens when the Queen of England has a submissive? Even worse, she hides it from the world, telling everyone he's a neutral. War, blood and death rule the world because everyone wants to be king.Two young enemies become lovers.*UPDATES EVERY MONDAY*
Relationships: Anne Cox/Des Styles, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s), Jay Tomlinson/Mark Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I just wanted to give a heads up. Make sure you read all the tags, they are important. Yes, there's a rape scene, the world is not all sunshine and rainbows, I think as a writer I'm in charge to make you feel something, and it can't be all happy. If it was like that it wouldn't be an interesting book. I'll be updating chapters every Monday, sometimes more than one chapter, don't promise anything, it will depend on the work I have during that week. I will also be focusing on Liam, Niall and Zayn's relationship. This will be smutty and all that jazz, so bare with me cause I'm a sucker for smut. I will warn you in every chapter if there's something that needs to be warned.  
> Thankk you!

“We are on the verge of a war with Scotland! And now we have a submissive son? The Vatican will never be on our side if we decide to attack!” Mark complains. All hopes were on a dominant heir.

England and Scotland have been engaged in battles without end. Trying to rule Europe as one. Now they are divided between Catholics and Protestants.

King Mark and Queen Jay have been trying to conceive a son for years. When the word got out that the Queen was pregnant, Scotland improved their borders, extend their army and more important locked their heir, Harry.

Harry was now two years old and, at the age of 6 months a dark red line showed up on the back of his neck. A dominant.

An heir being born in the middle of a war only means one thing.

An overwhelming advantage.

It means the continuation of a reign, the hope of a ruler when the king dies. 

When a light blue line showed up on the back of Louis’ ear, it only meant one thing. Despair, distress, and fear.

The world was still waiting for Louis’ secondary gender. He was on his mother’s arms, with his father pacing around the room. The sun as just gone up and Johannah woke up to see that thin blue line on her son’s ear.

The castle was still asleep. No servants going around preparing breakfast, no advisers at the throne's door waiting for the king's word.

“Mark, what can we do? Louis’ a submissive and a man. Do you know how rare that is? This is a sign from the Elements telling us something.”

“If it’s the Elements telling me to give up my reign, I’m not doing it.” Mark tries. No Element from above can make him give up.

“Dear, we have a submissive son. There is nothing we can do. For years, I’ve had problems on getting pregnant, and now you are telling me that when I do, I give birth to someone who can’t rule.” Jay only states facts, is on a submissive nature not to kill, not to harm. They cannot make the hard choices.

“Jay, it’s not only my kingdom. It is my people! Do you think that Scotland’s are letting my advisers live? That they will let my governors go with their lives intact? They know the secrets withing these walls, all the conspiracies, all the traps. Everything. And the people outside the castle? As soon as the Scotland army gets here, we are doomed, the stores, houses, schools, they will take over everything. It will be a bloodbath.” 

“We can tell them that he is a neutral,” Jay whispers, Mark looks at her, but she maintains her eyes on her son, “Bobby can come up with a paint, or even a herb to cover his line. We paint a yellow one on his wrist. We continue to try to have one more child, and pray to be a dominant,” looking at her husband, a confident tone is present in her voice, “Until then, we pretend. Along the way we teach Louis about life and hope that he can understand.”

The two silently agree, hurried steps take the halls, orders, and warnings take over the calm once installed.

“I'll tell your ladies and servants that Louis had a nightmare ad woke up very agitated. You'll take him to your card reading with bobby and ask him for help.” Taking a deep breath, Mark proceeds to turn and open the door. Giving directions and asking everybody to make the less noise they can.

When no sound took over the room again, Louis was almost asleep. Jay kept him close to her heart and started singing above a whisper.

Pour mercy, mercy on me 

Set fire to history 

I'm breakin' my own rules 

I'm crying like a fool 

Tall stories on the page

Short glories on the fade

I've been close enough to touch

But I never cred for love

It's a church of burnt romances 

And I'm too far gone to pray 

It's a solo song 

And it's only for the brave

England; June 23, 1573

“Come on, rise and shine prince charming.” Zayn exclaims, walking unannounced on Louis’ chambers.

“Noooooo. You always say, ‘five more minutes while I go to Niall’s chambers’ you never make me get up at the first visit.” The blue-eyed submissive growled from under the sheets.

“I shall not go to Niall today because I came from there, your majesty.”

Amazed with such language, Louis peaks out from under the sheets, seeing a servant placing his clothes on the hanger outside his bathroom. Rolling his eyes, he goes back to his hiding place.

“No, no, no. Louis you have to get up, your mother as asked your company to breakfast.” When an answer is not given, Zayn proceeds to uncover Louis’ body.

“I hate you.” Rubbing his eyes and stretching, Louis acknowledges his friend’s sentence. “What do you mean ‘came from there’?” The servant was discharge from the room and Louis continues with his conspiracy, “Did you spend the night in Niall’s chambers?!” Louis gasps and lies on his stomach, sporting himself on his forearms, “You did! You dirty man.”

“Okay, Louis. Nothing happened, he had a nightmare and went to find me. I walked him back, and he asked if I could stay. Nothing more! Do not assume such things.” Zayn scolded.

Louis turns around letting his head fall down the bed, “Well, it's a remarkable fact that he seeks comfort within you…” He smiles, the three of them grew up together, Zayn being a dominant and Niall a submissive like him. He always thought those two would get together, he still thinks the same.

“Come on Louis, your mother calls for you.” Zayn reminded on a soft tone and sitting down on the end of the bed.

Louis gets up and dressed. Getting out of the bathroom he sees his friend working on mixing the paint.

A pain goes through his heart, his mother always says to be proud of his second gender, but then he must hide it from the world. Zayn and Louis already have a scheme to do this, while Zayn works on covering his blue line, Louis measures and paints his yellow one, cautiously. Every yellow line must look like the one from the day before.

When finished, Louis makes his way to his mother ‘hanging out’ room, as he likes to call it.

“Louis Tomlinson, dauphin of England. Noble Zayn Malik.” The guard announces, letting them go through.

“Good morning mother.” The Queen hugs her son and when letting go, she checks his now non-existent mark. “Yes, I cover it up,” hearing a throat getting clean, he corrects himself, “Zayn covered it up.”

“Your majesty.” He bows. 

“Good morning, Zayn. Join us for tea, please?”  
“Yes, he will. Did you know that Zayn spend the night… in Niall's chambers?” Louis announced, before his friend could even answer.  
Johannah laughs, already knowing how his son reacts to Zayn’s and Niall’s relationship, or how he likes to call it ‘Ziall’. “I do not understand why Zayn doesn’t ask Bobby or Maura to court Niall, honestly mother.” Louis continues.  
Zayn places the tea in front of the queen and Louis and seats on Louis’ right side, “Well, we’re young. We have plenty of time to decide something, it’s not like we have duties.” Zayn complains.  
“Zayn, dear. You have 18 and Niall is 17. It is the perfect age to start the courting process.”  
“Jay, please save me from your son’s torments.” He whines. Since he was 16, Zayn has been hearing Louis’ arguments about his engagement with Niall.  
Before Louis could laugh about his mother agreeing with him, a loud knock is heard. The door opens, revealing Carter, the man who announces the guests.  
“Your majesty, The King.”

And that is a weird announcement. Truth be told, Jay and Troy never loved each other, it was an arranged marriage. They co-exist for sake of their country. Mark having lovers and mistress all through their reign, Jay of course could never take another lover, she could not risk the change of getting pregnant and someone use her affair against her, proclaiming the child was a bastard. 

Zayn is the only who stands and bows to the king, being the only who needs.

“Good morning father, are you joining us for breakfast?” Louis questions.

“No. We need to address an important matter.” Mark demanded. The desire to roll his eyes at his father’s tone was astronomical, but the dauphin knew better.

The kind sat down at the end of the table, looking at the Queen from the front. The years have gone by, and as anyone can And that is a weird announcement. Truth be told, Jay and Troy never loved each other, it was an arranged marriage. They co-exist for sake of their country. Mark having lovers and mistress all through their reign, Jay of course could never take another lover, she could not risk the change of getting pregnant and someone use her affair against her, proclaiming the child was a bastard. 

The years have gone by, and as anyone can see, their relationship was not any better. After Louis birth Jay only had girls, no matter the secondary gender, they could never rule.

“What’s the matter Mark?” The Queen asks with a soft voice, it's too early to fight.

“The nobles don’t stop questioning when Louis’ is getting married. Now that we have a better army and have taken over France, they think it’s the right time to marry the dauphin and take over Scotland.” 

The King has been more and more aggressive towards this matter. He still thinks he can rule Scotland, even if it means that Louis will hide himself forever. The dauphin’s true secondary gender was only supposed to last for a few years, a disguised for Jay to get pregnant. It has been now 16 years and still no brother.   
Every member of the family was silent, what solution could possible work? 

Louis couldn’t meet anyone’s eyes. Looking down at his tea, the only thing on his mind was ‘it’s your own damn fault; you should have been born a dominant; you can’t rule’.  
“I’ll speak with Bobby, he always has good ideas.” The Queen says, taking her sons hand and slightly squeezing it.

Disappointed, the King sighed. Without saying anything, he made his way out, leaving a tense atmosphere behind.

And that was when the Queen knew it was time.

Scotland; June 23, 1573  
Queen Anne was making her way to the throne room. Thinking about what she could say, in what way she could say it.

It is not every day that you tell your husband that you have been exchanging letters with the wife of your worst enemy.

Anne is not from Scotland. Before becoming Queen, she was one of Johannah’s ladies. When King Desmond was still the Dauphin of Scotland, his father went to England with the hopes of making peace. 

That clearly went right.

Desmond asked for Johannah’s permission to take Anne with him, with the promise of someday asking her hand in marriage. 

The two Queen were inseparable, truth be told they never stopped talking. Not even when their husbands told them to. They always found a way.

When Louis was born, Johannah told Anne. Not only that, but she also told her about her son’s status. Maintaining the promise Anne once made, she never told anyone.  
But now was the time to do something. Anything.

The only difference between the two Queens is that Anne and Desmond love each other.  
When found at the door to the throne room the Queen did not enter. She asked one of the guards to call the king, and ask him to meet her in their chambers, to talk about a rather important matter.

Back in her chambers, Anne sat down in one of the chairs. Having no idea on how to propose her idea to the king. It was something that has been in her mind for years now. 

“Good morning, love.” A voice she has known for years pulled her out of her thoughts, “I’m sorry, I left before the sun even rise.”

“It’s okay, not matter how early you woke up I know that, at the end of the day you will always fall asleep next to me.” Anne stated, getting up and kissing her husband.

“They said you needed to talk with me, and it was rather important. Is everything alright?”

“Depends on the definition of ‘alright’.” The Queen chuckles. A nervous one, of course. With a concerned look the King asks her to elaborate.  
They both sit down at the end of the bed, hands entwined in the Queen's lap.

“I need you to listen to me and understand where I came from. I know you do not wish for a war; I know that whenever someone asks when are you going to attack England you always try to come up with an excuse. Like the weather is not in our favor, or the army must train more. Whatever it is, it is not real, because you do not want to invade England. You do not crave violence, and you know that if you went to war you would be putting me, Harry and Gemma in danger.” Kissing her spouse’s hand, Anne continues.  
“I have- I have been talking with Johanna.” An alarmed look shows up in Desmond’s face, “Yes, I know. We never stopped talking. We only used to talk every 3 months, maybe. Just to catch up, but when Louis was born, we always wrote back immediately after reading the letter we got. What I am about to tell you may be hard to understand.” Receiving a nod, Anne took a deep breath.

“Louis is not a neutral. He’s submissive.”

An expression of shook takes over the Kings face, “What?”

“The Tomlinson’s have been covering this for years, with the fear of getting killed or a civil war happens because they don’t have an heir.”

Getting all the information in, Desmond chuckles, “I don’t see the way we can help. It’s amazing that you still talk with Jay, she must need support that Mark does not provide.”

“Well, keep an open mind now.” 

“I think whatever your about to tell me now cannot surprise me.” They both laugh at the Kings words.

“Johanna and Mark have a submissive son. We have a dominant son. Both are in the right age to marry.”

“Hm. That- that, ahm. Harry doesn’t like man, though?” Getting an eyebrow raised from the Queen, Desmond understands, “Oh, OH! Didn’t see that coming.” Taking the Queen’s words, he whispers, “Liam?”

“Honey, I told you he likes man, not other dominants.” 

“I mean it’s still a man. Back to the subject, Jay approves the marriage proposal?” 

“She doesn’t have much of a choice here. And Mark is sick. He will live much longer. Louis is still 16, so Jay would still be in the throne, until Louis marries, or he becomes of age. But if Mark dies, everyone will be in Louis’ back. So, the proposal is, we go England. Mark and Jay reveal Louis’ true secondary gender and say that the marriage between Louis and Harry will unite both countries. The engagement will make people forget about the lie of Louis’ gender and also end the war.”

“Is King Mark okay with this?” Is the first thing Desmond says. Not surprised that he is sick, the man is already 45. 

“He doesn’t know yet. Johanna is afraid of his reaction. I don’t blame her.”

“Okay. I can send a letter and ask or a meeting, a conversation between Kings and Queens and we can tell them all together we know about Louis and our plan to unite both nations.”

“How are you so calm with this information?” The Queen asks, she expected him to be calm but not this calm.

“You have already answered your own question. I do not desire war, nor death of others. All I want is for our children is their happiness.”

They both talk a little more on how to tell Harry, when would they embark on their journey. And of course, Desmond had a lot of questions about the Queen’s conversations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that our time lines may be different!!  
> And a thing I wanted to incorporate but I don't know how in the book (I mean I can but only in the future, but you would be lost if I don't tell you this now). There's Catholics and Protestants. Catholics believe in Gods, Protestants believe in the Elements. England is Protestant, Scotland is Catholic, but Harry doesn't know what to believe because they never gave him options. He would like to know more about Protestantisms but he never could.  
> How the hell do I have 15 hits with 1 chapter?! I'm srry this is the first fanfic I'm actually posting.  
> Hope you like this chapter.

“What do you mean ‘I’m going to England’!?”

  
“I mean that I’m going to England, what do you want me say?” Harry answers as he packs two books into his bag.

  
“They are our rivals! It’s dangerous!” The submissive answers.

  
“Look Jason. The decision is made, we are going there to talk with the England royalty. I can’t tell you much more.” Harry is already done with this conversation, he knows the next thing Jason is saying, and he really does not want to hear it.

  
“I’m coming with you.”

  
“You are not coming with me. I have no reason to take you.” The dominant reasons. He met Jason when he was fourteen, his father moved into the castle after becoming a noble and a King’s close friend.

  
“Except that you do. You’re going to England, it’s going to be stressful…” Jason trails, as he touches Harry's bicep.

  
“Jason, stop it.” Moving away, he goes to the closet to get one more pair of boots.

  
“I don’t understand why you are acting like this. A week ago, we were fine. I would come here, and we would have some fun, and you weren’t bitching.” Jason accuses with a tone he should know not to use.

  
Turning around and keeping his jaw clenched, Harry answers him.  
“Remember that you are not only talking with a dominant, but also with your future King. If I say something, it is your job to do it. Understand?”

  
Looking down, Jason mumbles a ‘yes’ and continues to think on a way to get what he wants.  
“You know. I just need to tell my father I want to go to England, and I am coming with you. My father just needs to ask yours, and after he saved all the mighty King from dying in a battle, he would grant him this small favor.”

  
“Get out. Do what you want, but everything we had is done.” Harry states, moving to be the bathroom and abandoning an extremely shocked Jason behind.

  
Truth be told, Harry and Jason were nothing. Harry was fourteen and Jason 17 when they met, now being 18, the dominant realizes how naïve he was, and how Jason took advantage over him. He lost his virginity to the submissive who told him that no one would want a dominant who did not know what he was doing in bed. He claimed that he could help with that and teach him all he needs to know. Not only that, but he was fifteen at the time.

  
It has been a week since their parents told him everything about England, leaving nothing unsaid. If he is to be engaged by the end of this journey, he would like to give a change to the relationship, especially after hearing about Jay and Mark’s marriage.

  
He was told by his parents that if all things went right, he would stay in England and his things would be delivered, they are planned to stay for 3 weeks.  
Packing all he needs, Harry opens the bathroom door, happy to find his room empty. Looking at his 3 bags he asks himself if he is forgetting something, in the middle of his thoughts a knock is heard, proceeding to open his door his mother gives him a small smile.

  
“Hi baby, how are you? I’ve just seen an outraged Jason walking through the hallways.”

  
“He claims that he should come with us to England, I do not. I think that bringing too many people it is not a good factor. Especially people who are not going to be doing anything.” Harry chuckles, looking around and deciding that if he did forget anything he could ask to be sent. “I’m done and ready.”

  
“We shall leave in an hour then. And I never liked that boy.” The queen states giving her son a hug and making her away out of the room.

  
Taking a deep breath, Harry internalizes the whole thing. His life was about to change, the only submissive male he has ever met was Jason, and he really hopes Louis isn’t like him. He has seen many portraits of Louis face and structure, he had to confess that Louis is gorgeous.

Arriving at the castle gates, Harry is faced with Jason and his father, Carter. To say that Carter wants his son on the throne is an understanding. Harry would not be surprised if Jason's father had forced the submissive to throw himself at Harry.

  
“Hi, want me to get in the carriage with you? We can share one carriage and our parents another.” Jason says with a smile. He just went against Harry’s wishes, and now is acting like nothing happened.

  
“Give me five minutes, please. I need to go back inside.” Harry turns to the driver, completely dismissing Jason question.

  
Inside the hallways, he knows the submissive is following him. That was what he wanted, things between them must end, and it’s about time.  
Turning around, Jason almost hits Harry’s chest. “Jason, I told you. What we had is over. I can’t be with you anymore!” He tries to reason.

  
“I don’t get it! I thought you cared for me, that what we had wasn’t just stress reliving!” He exclaims.

“You know I care for you, I wouldn’t take you to my bed if it you weren’t important to me. But you know that is my job, my duty as the dauphin to marry someone who has a throne waiting for them. Someone who will give power to Scotland!” And that was true, and Louis fits those categories perfectly.

  
“Your parents would let you marry whoever you desire!”

  
“That doesn’t mean I want that! I must think about the future, about the wars to come! I can't marry for love if that love doesn’t give something to my people in return!” Yes, his mother, mostly would let him marry for love. But the love he has for Jason doesn’t compare for the love he has for his people.

  
Harry closes the door to his room right in the submissive face, he knows he is probably getting in trouble for that later, but he can’t come to mind now.  
Going directly for his closet, he opens a box containing his jewels. He takes a blue Zircon necklace. (A/N: there’s a picture in the end)

 ***Flashback***  
Sixteen-year-old Harry was heading towards Karen’s door, Liam’s mom. He was told that she needed to talk with him because of a card reading.  
He knocks on the door, waiting a little while until the lady lets him in.

  
“Hi, your son told me you desired to talk with me. I’m Harry.” He chuckles.

  
“Yes, darling, come on in. And by the way, it’s a little hard not knowing who you are,” Clasping her hands together, she leads him towards a table. They seat facing each other. “The other day I had a card reading with your mother. It was more about you than her, though. They told me that you will make a trip and you will meet someone. They don’t say anything else expect-” Karen gets up and opens a cabin, taking a crystal from it- “This.” She lays the crystal in the table. “It can have many meanings, among those I can only tell you this.”

  
“What am I supposed to do with it?” Harry questions, wondering why would someone from above send him a crystal.

“You can carry it with you, you can sleep with it under your pillow. Whatever you want but keep it close to you and take it on your journey.” Karen affirms with a serious tone. Harry believes in her reading and her intuition for a reason he cannot understand.

“I’ll add a chain to it. Give me a second, love.”

After leaving, he kept the crystal a secret, it was for his eyes only.

For now, of course.

***Flash back done***

Kissing it and locking it around his neck, Harry gets up and closes the box. He adjusts the necklace, placing it inside his clothes, touching his chest.

He was able to ride with his mother and father, getting all the rules and advises he needs. He was told that Louis already knows about everything, except the possible marriage. Johannah didn’t want to add more stress to him, giving the news about his father sickness and the arrival of the Scotland royalty was already enough.

The trip takes four days in total. Getting through the boarders, Harry notices the tension between the two countries and how every soldier is ready to attack if necessary. Of course, King Desmond and Queen Anne took a small army with them, not because of fear, but people would talk if they knew how ‘friendly’ they were being while walking in England.

The weather was nice, it was not cold but not sizzling either. Looking out the window, Harry wonders if Louis would be accepting of their wedding, it would be a challenge for sure. Not only for them, but for the world, it was unknown if a male submissive could get pregnant. Being so rare and hidden from the world, maybe if Louis came out more people would, Harry thinks.

In Spain, the Queen was a dominant who tried to marry another woman, and both be at the throne. They got killed because of a civil war. This is different, these are men. The world is evolving, but not to the point where a man could handle an order from a woman.

He knows England is Protestant, he also knows that if the marriage happens one of them must promise himself to the other’s religion. Usually, the submissive is the one to switch, Harry cannot help but think if he can be the one doing it. They are already jumping out of traditions, what is one more?

“Louis?” Niall peeks through the door, seeing his friend in a robe analyzing three outfit possibilities. “You’re going with a dress?”

“What? Oh, no. Unquestionably not. For everyone I am still a neutral, I cannot dress myself as a submissive.” He grabs the lilac vesting and folds it, saving him underneath his bed drawers. He is faced with a black suit with a turtleneck and another blue suit, looking between the two, Louis is undecided.

“The blue one goes really good with your ass.” Niall indirectly suggests.

Grabbing the black turtleneck suit Louis head for the bathroom to get ready.

“I was just stating facts!” Niall laughs.

“Well, I don’t want people looking at my ass!”

When Louis is alone in his room, he finds himself looking at the yellow line in his left wrist. He decides that he will wear his Jade crystal necklace underneath his clothes. He remembers Bobby’s words when delivering him the crystal, “It’s a stone that help your emotional balance, protects you and The Elements are telling me that you need to keep this stone close to you in important moments, she shall lead you to happiness.”

After getting everything ready, the Tomlinson are at the castle doors. Nobles and other important people are around them making a line for the other royal family to go through.

When the carriage arrives, the King and Queen get out first, getting applaud with respect

. All eyes turn to the Scotland’s heir. He was rarely seen, only portraits and those were strictly forbidden after his 16 birthday. A shiver runs down Louis’ spine, unconsciously he tries to grab his necklace, but quickly returns his hand behind his back, maintaining his posture.

Harry is wearing a beautiful black suit with lovely golden details along the jacket. Curls hanging out of his shoulders and no beard. Louis can see him taking a deep breath and smiling to everyone.

When the families find each other face to face, Johanna and Anne are the first to react. They hug, each person remembers the Queen’s friendship. The Kings shake hands, acknowledging one another. The Tomlinson sisters stay whispering among each other.

Harry takes a step forward, when met with Louis’ eyes he can say that he has never met someone with such deep blue eyes, you could drown in them.

He extends his hand, keeping the other behind his back.

“Harry.”

Taking the dominant’s hand in his,

“Louis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Louis has his sisters, he doesn't have Doris and Ernest yet. He is still the dauphin because he is a man and yeah a 'neutral', I'll change the last chapter where I tell you that they stopped trying when he was 7. And they know about Louis' secret.  
> Sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

King Mar and Queen Johanna make their way to the throne room, taking Styles with them. They dismissed the servants and the military.

Harry and Louis are last in line, and the dominant takes the opportunity to speak.

“Hi, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

Louis looks down, chuckling, “I could say the same to the mystery dominant heir.”

Knowing Louis was a submissive was a difficult talk, Harry wanted to treat him like one. Take his arm and guide him, bowing and kissing his hand when greeting him. He asks himself if someone has ever done that, he would not mind being the first.

“Ahah, funny. My parents are just… concerned. I guess you could say that.”

Louis lets himself get closer to Harry and whispers, “Now that you know that I’m a submissive and England can’t invade Scotland do you think it was necessary keeping you hidden?”

“I wasn’t completely hidden from the world, if I left the castle, I had to take at least two guards with me. And I could not get close to our boards, like at all.”

“Well look at that, now you’re in England.” Louis and Harry laugh together, not noticing the looks of the Queen’s.

Entering the throne room, they enter another door. One behind the curtains. The strategy room, where only the King and his advisers could get in without invitation.

A big table is centered in the room, full of maps and books. They all take a seat, Louis and Harry seat next to each other, their mother on their respective front. The Kings seat facing each other on both ends of the table.

“Do we have a plan?” Mark asks, “Jay and Anne have been exchanging letters all this time, they certainly have something, uh?” An accusing tone appears in his voice.

“Actually, we do. The priest already knows, he will let the rest of the Vatican City know as well. Then, an article will be posted and delivered to the world, we are to expect war and total mess. We shall let people walk in the castle and answer their questions.”

“What about us?” Harry interjects.

Johannah lets Anne answer him.

“Well, Scotland will stay by their side. We shall show the world that we mean no threat to them, and…” Getting a little lost on her speech, Louis rolls his eyes knowing what topic they are trying to avoid.

“If I may,” He interrupts, “I know you are planning a marriage, I’m not dumb. It would be the best option. It would take the nerves and thoughts about the lie and it would unite the countries and stop the wars.” Looking at his mother, Louis sends her a kind smile. She lets herself breathe a little.

“And ahm. Are you okay with that?” Harry whispers, letting his hand slide to Louis’ thigh.

The submissive freezes but lets his hand rest on the dominants one. “Yeah, our countries are next to each other and it’s only a four-day trip. I am just kind of nervous about the whole heritage thing. It’s unknown if a male submissive can get pregnant or not.”

“When we talked with the Priest know that you were a submissive,” Johannah starts, “He responded to our letters stating that there is an operation where they can see if there’s any organs in your body that can indicate that you are fertile. There has been many male submissives that search for help in the Vatican, some of them had the operation and all of those can indeed have a biological child. Many of them have already.”

Louis stayed silent for the rest of the conversation, he knew that there was a possibility that he could have children, but it was a thought, nothing more. And now it’s confirmed. Harry let his hand rest on Louis’ thigh for the rest of the evening, with Louis’ hand on the top of his.

After they left the strategy room the servants showed where they would stay. No matter what castle, the royal families would always stay in the last floor, in case of invasion they would have to pass all guards to get to them.

Harry was getting installed when Liam knocked on the door and proceeded to enter.

“Hey, how’s everything?”

“Hi Li. It’s going good, the bathroom is enormous!” Harry laughs. Liam is the only friend Harry had when growing up. Being born a noble himself, Liam lived in the castle, his father is one of the King’s advisers and his mom is one of the Queen’s ladies. Both dominants had classes and training together, it’s worthless to say that they become close very fast.

“I mean the castle itself is amazingly big on his own, I’m not surprised that the bathrooms are as well.” Liam comments.

“I can’t wait to see the library.” Harry whispers to himself. Every time Liam was away with his father for business books were his best friend.

After a little more chat and unpacking, Liam and Harry lay down on their beds.

“So…” The brown eyed dominant starts, “You have met Louis, right?”

Harry had told Liam about everything, if he were to make this trip with the dauphin, he should know what was happening. And, of course, Harry would need support from a friend.

“Yeah,” He breaths out, “I don’t even know how he was able to convince the whole world that he was a neutral. He’s 5’7, has amazing curves and he’s shy and reversed. I wonder if he has ever been treated as a submissive.”

Liam hums in agreement, “His mother is a sub, maybe she has helped him behind close doors. The word out there is that Louis and Jay are very close.”

“Knowing about himself, yes. But applying the practice, that is impossible. A sub cannot drop another sub, if they are close to drooping then yes, they can help them slide in. They cannot take them out of subspace without a dominant, and I don’t see King Mark helping them.”

“One day and you are already whipped hum?” Liam smirks, getting up and making his way to the door. “I’m hungry, let’s go check out the kitchens.”

“I am not whipped.” Harry announces as he is getting up and joining Liam. “His eyes are gorgeous? Yes. Could I stay hours looking at him? Yes. But I am not whipped. I have only met one submissive male, of course I’m captivated by him.”

They go all the way discussing if Harry was indeed whipped or not.

“He was just so AGH, you know?”

Louis and Niall are in the kitchen eating. Louis is currently sitting on the counter with a bowl of grapes, and Niall is still exploring the fridge.

“Yes, I know. You have been telling me that for an hour now,” Getting a cake out of the fridge he closes and takes a fork out of a drawer, “This is the first time that you are talking about someone and I support you. Just because he knows about your gender, and you will probably be betrothed to him by the end of the week.”

Throwing a grape in the air and catching it with his mouth, Louis silently agrees with him. It’s no lie that even if Louis was attracted to someone, he could not express that without them knowing his second gender.

“You don’t think that cake is for the festival?” Louis points out.

“It’s a small cake, it’s okay.” He shrugs.

“You are an idiot. How are things with Liam though?” Louis questions, throwing another grape in the air, but getting interrupted when the kitchen door opens. Surprised by seeing Harry and another man, the submissive lets the grape fall into the floor.

“Hi,” Harry breaks the silence, “Ahm, where is everybody?”

Niall coughs, placing the fork and the cake in the table, “They are in a conference with the Queen. They are discussing the food for the Element Festival. I’m Niall Horan, Louis’ best friend. Hi.” He waves.

“Harry Styles, this is Liam Payne.” He gestures. Liam and Niall exchange looks for a brief moment but nothing more than a glance, the blue-eyed boy tries to look everywhere expect the dominant that just walked in.

“If you want something you can search for it, everybody is kind of busy at this time of the year.”

“Oh, ahm we can wait,” Harry states, “What is the Element Festival?”

“It is a day dedicated to the Elements, it takes place in the middle of the year. The exact day in the middle of the year.” Liam says. He may be Catholic, but his mother works with many beings from above and Liam sometimes stays when she talks about it.

“You are correct, are you a protestant?”

“I am not, but my mother has told me about your religion.”

“We should go and help your mother.” Niall interrupts.

“Ahm okay if you want something just search for it. I guess…” Louis says while being dragged out of the kitchen by Niall.

When they get to Louis’ room, Niall closes the door and lays on the bed doing an extremely dramatic sigh.

“Nialler, what was that?”

“Do you remember that trip my dad had to make to get some herbs for a medicine? Last year?”

“Yeah…” Louis answers, laying down next to Niall.

“Well, do you record when I come back and told you I have met a really nice person and we kind of kissed?” Niall whispers the last word, but it was still laud enough for Louis to hear.

“You mostly did not tell me about the kiss! I thought Zayn was your first kiss!” He accuses.

“It was! Zayn was my first kiss! But he was not the only person whom I have kissed...”

“When and why did you kiss Liam?” Louis asks in a gentle tone, not desiring to make his friend feel guilty.

“I went with my father to Scotland, it as a shop near the boards and we had permission to cross. And father found some friends, I told him he could hang out a little and I would stick near the borders, you know?” Rubbing his face with his hand, Niall goes on, “I ended up in a bar, everyone was really friendly, and I decided I wanted to go dance. So, I did. Liam came and we started just talking, no one was drunk or looking to hook up. We started dancing together and he was just so amazing and respectful. He did not tell me about his position in court, he was probably not allowed. He even asked me if he could kiss me, and I said yes.”

“Would you like to kiss him again Niall?” Louis questions, trying to understand his friend’s emotions.

Niall thought about it for a moment, he was expecting his answer to be ‘no’. He also remembers that there is another person whom he would not say no to kiss again. Zayn.

“What am I thinking? I have Zayn, yeah, we are taking our time, but I still have him, and I really like Zayn. I just must forget about Liam, it was something that should have not happened, and it will not happen again.”

Louis is about to protest when Niall beats him to it, “No, I just. I like Zayn, and I want Zayn. I just met Liam and it was an experiment, it just proved that I want Zayn.”

Louis was still trying to talk wen Niall exits the room. Let a breath out, he thinks that Niall just needs time and space, and he will talk with him after. _It must have not been pleasant to see Liam this way_ , he thinks.

Louis ends up felling bored and decides that maybe he will help his mother, the festival takes place on July 2, and it is June 27.

 _This year will be a different festival_ , Louis would pray to earth the way he always wanted. He would pray to earth like a submissive, in front of everybody, without a yellow line on his wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, so I'm in an art course and this week I finished all the works I had on delay so I could, this week focus on the book. Now the fun begins, Harry and Louis will get to know each other, the coming out and the public reaction.  
> I expect to publish 3 or more chapters next week! Thank youu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!!  
> I'm sorry about the delay but I choose that instead of many chapters I would make one but bigger!

Water is purification, health and flowing.  
Earth is creation, life and nature.  
Fire is desire, passion and destruction.  
Air is communication, intuition and imagination.  
Water is needed to survive, Earth is needed to create, Fire is needed to rebuild, and Air is needed to have freedom.

Every year the countries that are dedicated to worship the Elements held a festival to thank them. The Queen is responsible for that act, the castle is open to everybody who desires to celebrate there. There is also the option of doing your own thank you at home if you wish to do so.  
The castle has four gardens, just because of this celebration. Each garden is dedicated to a certain Element.  
In Water, there’s healers and meditation. It is a very calm environment.  
Earth is where most pregnant people stay, they are worshiped there because they are creating life. Children also stay there during the festival, there is dance and so many flowers.  
Fire is the most different one. There is a campfire and many couples dance around it. There’s an activity as well, one you find out later.  
Air is where you can speak your mind without any judgement. You communicate with many people, you help others and let others help you.

The morning of June 28 starts like no other for Louis. Zayn is waking him up and saying his commitments for the day. Expect that The Vatican will release the scandal today, millions of papers are going to be distributed. Everyone will know Louis is submissive. Today is the last he will paint a yellow line on his wrist. And the King will tell the castle his secret.  
That scares the crap out of him.  
The statement is that Louis is a submissive, he is being courted by Scotland’s heir and together they shall unite the nations.  
This is a such a bad plan.  
Louis barely knows Harry, although that is normal in arranged marriages. But still.  
One of them must devote themselves to the other religion, that will cause chaos. The people follow the royalty religion, they will not accept such transaction.  
The world can go against them for having a male submissive on the throne. They can have children so that factor is on their side.  
And Louis is so scared, his father spent his life ignoring him. He does not have a clue on how to rule like a King. He hopes Harry can help him. He hopes that Harry will accept this.  
He wants Harry to be by his side.

“Are you okay? You’ve been kind of closed off today.” Zayn asks during breakfast. Louis did not argue on getting up, and that is weird.  
“Just nervous, I guess. Mother did not call for me this morning, and that means that she is eating with the King. They are probably talking about how the festival is going to occur.”  
Niall, who is stealing bread from Louis’ plate answers him, “I think it will be bloody amazing. I know that the last thing you want to do right now is get out of this room, but you should go and walk around with Harry. It will help with the rumors and you should get to know each other. Or even better, ask him to come to your chambers, of course you would only hang out, but the servants will take anything to gossip about.”  
Louis understands where he is coming from, he must not hide. The submissive should be proud to finally be able to show the world who he really is, and who he will become. 

Harry and Liam were making their way through the gardens. It was a bright day, and everyone seemed to have a job to do. They had breakfast early in the morning and now they are exploring and getting to know the place where they shall live.  
Liam is trying to come up with a way to talk with Harry about Niall. He knew it was only a night and one kiss and call him a cliché, but Liam really wants to get to know Niall.  
“Liam? Are you with me?”  
Harry’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts, “What? Oh, ahm. Sorry, just a little lost in my mind.” He trails out.  
“Want to share? I might help.” Harry says.  
Placing his hand in his pants pockets, Liam explains, “Do you remember yesterday? The encounter we had with Prince Louis in the kitchen?”  
“Yeah, and Niall too. His submissive friend.” Harry agrees.  
“Well, I know Niall. Not because we ‘met’ yesterday. He is the submissive that I kissed last year on a bar, remember when I told you that?”  
“Niall? What was he doing in Scotland if he is from England?”  
“I think it was something to do with his father, they stayed near the boarders or something. But that is not the case,” He rushes out, “He ignored me when we met at the kitchen.”  
“When he dragged Louis out?” Harry follows his thought.  
“Exactly. I know he remembers me, there is no reason to just take off like that. Or maybe I’m just narcissistic.” He says shaking his head.  
“Why don’t you ask him yourself? We are basically going to live here, I will be King and Louis Queen, Niall his one of his closest friends, and you will be my right hand. You and Niall are going to have to talk. Might as well just get it over with.”  
Liam does agree with him, they are going to live in the same castle and be seconds to the royalty. But why would Niall take off like that? They had a great time last time they met. Maybe he is married. He squirms with that thought.  
Letting go of the conversation, Harry and Liam make their way inside the castle.  
Later in the afternoon, the pair are found to be in the throne room with the King. The court, members of the nobility and clergy were demanding answers to the news of the submissive heir. No one was blaming Louis, only the King.  
“He was a child and he had to hide himself!”  
“The King didn’t give him a chance!”  
“This is unacceptable!”  
This are a few of the comments flying around the room. King Mark remained calm on the throne, with the Queen by his side. She was clearly affected by the disorganization that the room was found.  
Louis is nowhere to be seen.  
Harry excuses himself, not that anyone noticed. And as he is making his way to the second floor, all he sees is the servants grouped together and whispering. Already knowing what they are gossiping about, Harry does not let himself be surrounded by that. He walks in the library, not surprised by the emptiness but surprised by a certain submissive lying with his back on the sofa but his legs resting on the arm of the sofa, leaving his feet out.  
Louis is reading a book, with a pillow under his head and his elbows by his side supporting the novel. He is clearly upset and has no desire to speak, Harry makes his way to the bookshelves and proceeds to search for a book for himself.  
Grabbing one, the dominant takes a sit on the other side of the couch.  
“Hi.” Louis acknowledges Harry with a whisper.  
“Hi.” The dominant greets him back.  
They stay like that for a while, just focusing on their books and enjoying each other silent company.  
Louis pauses his reading, placing a dry flower in the middle of the pages.  
“May I disturb your reading?” He questions, just as low as before.  
“I was not reading,” Harry laughs, “I have a book on my room, and I do not desire to read another one without finishing the other. I thought you just needed some company.” He confesses, closing the book he was holding and placing it on the table in front of them.  
Louis sits down and folds his legs, “Thank you, you are probably the first person not to try and get information out of me when a drama goes out.”  
“They don’t judge you. Some of them think they already knew, and others think it’s your father’s fault.”  
“I do not like such options. We are four days away from a festival that is supposed to calm and harmonious, instead we are gossip around.” Louis speaks sadly. He has heard everything before moving to the library, from ‘the dauphin said that to preserve his purity’ to ‘the dauphin said that so he could bed everyone he wanted’.  
“If everything goes as planned and we end up governing together I want to make some changes, if that’s okay.” Harry kindly says.  
“You do realize you will be crowned as King and I will be Queen. Your power will be nothing compared to mine under those titles.” Louis responds as he looks down at his hands that are folded on his lap.  
The dominant gently grabs the submissives chin, “You and I will have the same power, every decision I’ll make will go through you.”  
Louis takes a deep breath and nods, Harry takes his hand away.  
“I’m sixteen and you are eighteen, my father is sick, and the doctors say that he only has a few months left. That means that we will get married within months and become King and Queen of England.”  
Mark’s lungs have been giving up on him, breathing is becoming a burden, but he denies the rest he needs. That only brings death closer to him. Harry and Louis will only take over Scotland when their King dies, when that happens Europe is under their rule.  
“All my life I have been learning on how to be a King, what I should do in a war, and what I should not. I should always say what is adequate to say to our people and not what they want to hear. We can do this, we can help each other, I hope we do.”  
Louis takes the initiative and holds Harry's hand. He whispers a soft ‘thank you’ as if it was a secret.  
Maybe it is.

They get interrupted by a guard saying that the dauphin is needed in the throne room. Already knowing the conversations that are to come Louis gets up and makes his way to the door. Harry places a hand on Louis’ back and offers him a small smile, a reassurance.  
The room is still a catastrophe, there is no order, and the King continues unbothered by it.  
“Louis Tomlinson, Dauphin of England. Harry Styles, Dauphin of Scotland.” A guard announces. The room falls into whispers, but Louis is only looking at his mother who is softly smiling.  
Louis stands by his mother side, both of his parents get up and the King asks, “Does anyone has questions, if so make them orderly.”  
Most noble raise their hands, and one takes the first question.  
“Are you a submissive, dauphin?”  
Harry, who was close to the crowd, moves in front of Louis and hands him a cloth with a liquid, "You got this." He whispers.  
Louis lifts his sleeve and shows everyone his yellow blade, he rubs the cloth on his wrist showing that the line has disappeared.  
“My blue line is on the back of my ear, I have covered that up as well.” Doing the same he did on his wrist, Louis tries his best to show his blue line.  
The room engages in gasps and more conversation, most hand that were raise are now down. The King makes a movement for the next noble to come forward.  
“You are engaged to prince Harry and together you will become rulers,” He affirms, “If that happens which one of you will submit to the others religion? Witch country will you live? Where shall-”  
“If I may,” Harry intrudes, “We are yet to investigate details, we do plan on staying here and Scotland. It is a four-day trip nothing we cannot do. We also plan on letting the people choose their religion, everyone should have the right to believe on what they want. It’s the first time two man will be at the throne, read the article that was posted by the Vatican and all your answers will be there.”  
Taking Louis’ hand in his Harry can see him breathing strongly. The dominant answers more questions about Louis’ ability to provide an heir, politics and many other matters.  
In the end the room is almost empty, and Harry takes the change and excuses himself and Louis. Making their way to Louis’ chambers, Harry never lets go of his hand, Louis also grabs the dominants arm.  
When faced with the closed door the submissive tries to control its breathing, but it is a vain effort. Harry pulls him onto his chest and lets him cry, stroking his hair, they lie on the bed until Louis falls asleep.  
Harry leaves the room when Queen Johannah enters, saying a soft thank you, Louis' mother takes his place at the bed.  
The rest of the day goes by slowly, Louis does not leave his chambers and his mother keeps him company, entertaining him with the Element Festival plans.

“Zayn, I literally fall asleep while crying in his arms. I am never leaving this room.”  
“Louis stop being dramatic for the love of the Elements.”  
The submissive has decided that he shall not leave the room again. Zayn is trying to get him up for half an hour. Niall is already on his way to Louis’ chambers.  
“Lou, we are three days away from the festival, one you have to go. And that will be the place where you will officially be promised to Harry,” Zayn explains, trying a softer approach, “He could have never talked on the throne room, he could have left you to answer all the questions and he could have left the room. But he did not, he answered everything, he brought you back here and helped you. You always had the fantasy of having a lovely dominant, one who cared for you. Harry is perfect, he literally told you he wanted to give your marriage a chance.”  
Moving to a sitting position, Louis rubs his eyes and face, “What do I have plan today?” He asks.  
‘It’s a win’ Zayn thinks, “Well a far too big of lunch and dinner with many nobles. How do I say this? They are offering their dominant sons.”  
“What?!”  
“Yeah,” Zayn confirms, “Many lords are offering their sons to you. Not only lords though, but traders are also receiving letters from their Kings. Yes, you got it right. Offering their dauphins.” Zayn laughs.  
(A/N: A trader is someone who lives in another country in name of their King.) 

“My suitor is Harry, I don’t see the point of having these conversations.” Louis makes his way to the bathroom and wetting his toothbrush.  
“Well, your father thinks he could make deals and alliances...”  
Looking at him through the mirror Louis asks, “What kind of deals and alliances?”  
“You see, ahm. The kind of alliances where you can promise to wed your future children to the dauphin’s younger brothers and sisters?”

“WHAT?! I do not even know if having kids! Okay I may have yeah, but in the future! And I do not know what second gender they will have, I am not promising anyone. They will choose themselves.” Louis starts brushing his teeth. Totally not trying to get out of this situation.  
Taking a deep breath Zayn explains, “You know that sometimes you have to make sacrifices for your country, your mother did it. And this is just a stupid agreement, other countries just want to make sure you will not invade them. This contract will give them years of relief.”  
Knowing Louis was just prolonging his own action Zayn leaves him in the bathroom. When turning around, he finds Niall sitting on the bed looking bored.  
“Hey,” Zayn greets, “Where were you? I called for you ages ago.” Taking Niall hands in his, Zayn gives him a brief kiss on the lips. Enough for both smile at the end.  
“I just encountered Liam and Harry at the hall. Gave them directions and all, they looked kind of lost.” Niall lied, not wanting to disturb Zayn.  
“Now that you are here, I need your help. A certain submissive is mad about having to attend lunch and dinner with some nobles.”  
Niall already deduces what they might want, so he kisses Zayn one more time and goes to the bathroom.

~Early that morning~  
Niall is stealing breed from the kitchen when someone enters and tell him that the dauphin desires to speak with him, it is unusual for Louis to call this early, so he assumes Zayn did in Louis’ regards.  
Passing through the dining room, a voice calls him name. He freezes, he knows this voice. Oh boy.  
“Hey, can we talk?” Liam asks.  
“Yeah, but we have to do that while walking. I have duties to attend.” Niall answers not stopping to look at him.  
“I know you recognize me. I remember you to.” Not getting a response Liam continues.  
“I really liked you, and now we are going to live together, and I would not mind if you granted me the permission to court you.”  
Niall stops his tracks. That was not what he was waiting for.  
“Ahm, I don’t. You do not know me.” Niall states, although he is not being courted by Zayn they are pretty much together, it is only a matter of time until Zayn asks him.  
“I know you are a good kisser.” Liam laughs as Niall cracks a smile, “I just, I really enjoyed the time we had together last year. We are going to live together and seeing each other every day because of our duties.”  
Niall interrupts him before he could continue, “I’m sorry. I'm already promised to someone.”  
“Are you being courted?”  
Niall exhales, “Not exactly. I'm waiting for that person to ask the permission to court me…”  
“Oh,” Liam’s expressions turn apologetically on the spot, “I'm sorry, I wish you the best. I hope we can still be friends.”  
“Yes, of course.” Niall says in a beat, regretting for his enthusiasm, “I would like that.”  
Niall gives him a kiss on the cheek and continues to make his way to Louis’ chambers. 

~Present~  
“Lou, it’s just two meals. Harry will probably be there and will answer the questions.” Niall explains, Louis is now washing his face.  
“I don’t want to have to make agreements with people because they are afraid of invasion. I don’t plan on invade anyone.” Drying his face, Louis starts to undress. Nothing that Niall has ever seen. “I’m not made to a ruler, I don’t know how to rule or to say, ‘yes, I promise to marry my unborn and unplanned child to one of your heirs, that will probably be on their thirties when my child hits the marriage age.’” Louis says faking a very forced British accent.  
A boy heir as an age limit to 16 to marry, or 18 depending on the suitor. While a girl heir, even if it is not the dauphine, is when she gets her menstruation.  
Niall cracks a smile at Louis’ attitude, he knows the submissive can be shy but when talking about rights and actions he does not agree he has a certain boldness.  
“Lou, you can say no to them. They cannot do anything against you. Making a threat with what? I would love to see that. As soon as you marry Harry their troops became ours. England and Scotland will rule Europe. No one will dare to touch a hair of yours.”  
Louis was astounded when Niall stopped talking. Harry would become the most powerful man and Louis would be his sub.  
Every country has their own rulers, but there is a King of Kings. Half of Europe belongs to King Mark and the other half belongs to Harry’s father. For so many years both Kings have been trying to conquer small countries, when the marriage ceremony ends all wars will end because there is an alliance, more than alliance there is confirmation of the reign of both countries.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Louis thinks how that is amazing. Wars would end, soldiers could go home, people will stop dying.  
But it also impresses a huge target on him and Harry. Countries outside of Europe will want to take them down like no other.  
Brazil would not, they have a good alliance with Portugal. Canada could be a threat if they joined forces with the United States. They would have to be very careful with the procedures.  
“Okay then,” Louis says, making his way to the room as calling a guard, “I need you to call the Scotland’s dauphin to my chambers, please.”  
Turning around and facing Zayn and Niall, “I’m going to these meals because of the country that soon will be mine. I need to focus on being a ruler rather than a teenager.”  
Niall hugs his friend tightly. He knows this may be just an act, but he strongly believes Louis will be an amazing Queen.

Harry is reading a book when a knock followed by the door open happens. Liam is one of the few people who are allowed to come in without being presented.  
Seeing his face, Harry can guess that the conversation between him and Niall did not went as arranged.  
“I’m guessing he said no?” The green-eyed dominant asks closing his book and positioning himself in a sitting position on the bed.  
“He didn’t say ‘no’. But he is already in a relationship, kind of. He is not being courted but he is also not available.” Liam answers, laying down on the bed dramatically.  
“That just means you still have a change. Maybe.” Harry remembers seeing Liam thinking about the mysterious submissive from the bar. It was not usual for Liam to be so eye caught by someone, he had his share of subs but that ended after that night.  
“I do not wish to break someone up, Harry. I am 18, age of marriage. My father has not stopped talking about how I need to start, at least, courting.”  
Oh yeah, Liam’s father. Parents with arranged marriage. His mother, Karen is a sweetheart, works with gods, crystals and a healer. Someone who took care of others while at the death door. She stayed back in Scotland when Liam was called to go with the dauphin, Liam’s father went with the King as well.  
Truth be told, Geoff is only a powerful man because of his lands. Being a lord, he owned quite a lot, meaning that he has some power over the King’s council. Now in England there was no one who could save Liam from his father’s lectures about taking over the family's possessions.  
“The festival is a good place. When it ends there will be a dinner inside the castle, dancing and all of that. The servants say most nobles get out of there courting.” Harry suggests. It is no where near perfect. Most submissives marry people whom they do not like, living a life without love.  
“As much as it pleases my father, I do not see myself getting engaged with someone in one night.”  
Another knock echoes through the room, a guard presents himself.  
“Good morning dauphin. You have been called by Louis Tomlinson, England’s dauphin.”  
“Liam my friend, you just said that you do not see yourself getting engaged in one night, but you have not stopped thinking about Niall, and you have only meet him three times.” Harry says as he walks out of the room.

“Harry Styles, Dauphin of Scotland.”  
“I’m getting kind of tired of the way they talk.” Louis mumbles.  
He is sitting on the couch while Niall is sitting between Zayn’s legs.  
“It is called respect Lou.” Zayn laughs.  
Harry enters Louis’ chambers in all his almighty glory. He is wearing a blue velvet suit with a black shit. Louis comes out of his, as one might say, dirty thoughts when Niall elbows his and whispers, “You are going to have sex with him in a few months.”  
Niall gets his arm punched but thinking it was worth it. The brunette submissive gets up and goes to shake Harry’s hand but the dominant beats him to it, grabbing his left hand and kissing his knuckles followed by the inside his wrist.  
Louis had no reactions, this is the first time someone acknowledged him as a royal submissive, a suitor royal submissive.  
A bow was made to the kings, a handshake was made as a form of respect for nobles and lords. A kiss on the knuckles was for submissive. A kiss on the knuckles followed by one on the wrist was the meaning of the submissive being cut off by that person.  
On the one hand Louis was quite surprised considering that nothing was yet officialised, on the other hand he felt warm. Harry respected him, he did not provoke gossip and he cared about Louis' thoughts.  
Maybe this will work.

“Good morning. I was notified that you desired my presence.” Harry says softly letting go of Louis’ hand and positioning behind his back.  
“Well, ‘desire’ was not the word I used.” Louis laughs, but immediately regretting it with the fear that he stepped out of line.  
Listening to Harry’s chuckles made that fear go away, replacing it with enthusiasm because the submissive could really be himself around the dominant.  
Harry realized that they were not alone though. Zayn and Niall were already up, ready to greet the prince.  
“Harry Styles.” He said reaching his hand out to Zayn. A little surprised by the act of respect, Zayn introduces himself as well.  
“Niall, nice to see you again.” The green-eyed dominant says kissing Niall’s hand.

The four had sit down in the couch, Zayn had a hand in Niall’s thigh.  
“As you know we have a few meetings, if you want to call it that, to attend today.” Louis starts, trying to be as neutral as possible. “The subject being the way we will rule and alliances, fear of invasion and it is-”  
“Love, you are rambling.” Harry says, taking Louis’ hand in his.  
“Right, sorry. I just wanted to say that if in the future we have children I do not want to make something out of them, I want them to be happy.” Louis states, hoping that Harry got the message and that he will not make a deal on their future child.  
“I will want them to be happy as well. And they will have a say on who they will marry, so no. Today any agreements we shall make will not be based of our children’s hand.”  
Louis is starting to think that this is too good to be true. How could he have found such a nice dominant who understands him and lets him have a say in things? Something, anything must be wrong with him.  
“Our parents will be attending these meals with us, my mom is very persuasive and she will not let anyone have her future and unplanned grandchild until they have at least 25. Believe me.” Louis is very relieved to hear him say that, it is like a huge tension has just left his shoulders.  
“Well, I will be there too.” Niall interrupts, “And I shall stab anyone.”  
“He will not stab anyone today.” Zayn laughs.  
“Tomorrow is always a new change-”  
“Or anytime. You will not stab someone,” He says firmly, “We will be there with you, you both have our full support.” Niall nods eagerly.  
They all make small talk for a little while, more like Niall questioning Harry.  
Seeing a table full of nobles and lords makes Louis nervous, an encouraging look is on Harry’s face.  
Here we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add Mpreg to the book, only to the end like I have so many things planned for this book. I thought about making a sequel with the Mpreg included for the people who don't like it but I decided to make only one book because I have more books planned. Go checking the tags cause I will be updating those as well.  
> Thank uu

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, I'm sorry there ins't Larry interaction, I needed to situate you in the story. Don't forget, this happen in the late 1500 meaning that people get married and have kids at a very young age.  
> I think next chapter we will have Larry interaction, I don't want to move very quickly. Next chapter will maybe be the trip to England and the meeting, I'm not sure yet!! Thank you for reading and I hope you stick by.


End file.
